Is it regrettable?
by Little Kakau
Summary: Elliot is always pushing Olivia buttons without thinking in consequences. He's selfish, so is she. In the end of everything, will they regret? *EOness*
1. Her Conscience

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU neither its characters**

**_A/N: If you read my one-shot "Conscience" you can understand a little bit more. But you can read it by itself. _****_Enjoy your reading._**

**_Thanks for my beta _**balseirocharmed**_for making it understandable._****  
><strong>

**Her Conscience  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been awhile since the last time their lips connected in a passionate, toe curling kiss, but it was quite vivid in Olivia's mind. That one kiss didn't make things any easier between them. It was not like they could say what a relief it was to have finally kissed, yet neither was forgotten like Olivia had asked Elliot to do. This kiss had instead of decreasing the sexual tension between these two partners, had made the sexual tension between them increase with each rough case they have to had work and solve.<p>

After a long, hectic day at the job, Olivia decided to call it in a day. "Okay guys! You'll survive without me, right? 'Cause I'm leaving," Olivia called out, attracting the attention of her coworkers.

"Why the rush, baby-girl? Do you have a date to get ready for?" Fin asked.

"A date? No" her partner spoke for her, "Fin, she doesn't date. I am the longest relationship she has ever had with a man, and I'm still doing my paperwork, which means I'm staying here for the next hour. She is not going on any date," Elliot finished matter-of-factly, knowing very well that he was pissing Olivia off. For some reason, he found that she looked way more sexier when she angry.

"No, Fin." Olivia replied as she gave Elliot the_ I-will-kill-you_ look, "I'm going to meet Alex up for some drinks; she's back in the city for a few days."

"I'll come with you," Elliot told her, inviting himself "I'll be done in a half hour, and I'll take you to meet her." Elliot then started to type up his papers at a faster rate than he had been doing before.

"No way, Stabler!" Olivia automatically objected as she crossed her arms. "Just because you had another fight with Kathy doesn't mean that you will ruin my girl's night," Olivia growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever! My stuff is in your house." Elliot reasoned.

"So?" Olivia asked, not seeing how that was relevant.

"I'm going to be the last person you see tonight, anyway," he explained further.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him, "Use the keys that I gave you a long time ago, go there some time before I come home and take your things out! You can sleep in the car. I don't care as long as I don't see you again tonight!" Olivia ordered as she left the prescient.

* * *

><p>Elliot had pushes several of her inner buttons, pissing her off to the point where she had now come to the decision that she needed to try and rid herself of these feelings that she felt for him. She wanted to feel loved; wanted to feel beautiful in her waking life, not just in her fantasies - ones that she needed to hate because they consisted of impure things she could do to her married partner, but no matter she could never truly bring herself to despise them. She couldn't help how the fact that her feelings went further than the partnership and their friendship. He was more often than not over protective towards her, always ruining her chances with other men, but if she was to be honest with herself, he was the one man who has always cared about her. Come to think of it, she just might love the guy. Damn, Elliot!<p>

After little time to think, she came to the conclusion that whatever happened tonight, she was either going to get laid or drunk. She thought to herself that whatever happens tonight at the bar that it will solve her problems for a split moment, killing all the tension that her mind and body harbored. Tonight at the bar she wanted to be just a normal woman, and she left the cop, who she was, back at precinct.

She wore a black strapless dress that fell about her knees and high heels. Entering the bar, she went to meet Alex.

A few of shots of alcohol and seeing her friend could help her get her mind of the feelings that have currently started showing up.

For a while, Alex and Olivia sat there on the stools, drinking their drinks, laughing at the funny things being said between them, and simply talking. The alcohol running through their veins, causing the ladies to feel the buzz from it, along with it loosening their inhibitions.

"Are seeing someone, Liv?" Alex's words were slightly slurred as she spoke. "Does Stabler even let you see someone?" Alex asked as she took another sip her drink.

"He doesn't own me, Alex!" Olivia exclaimed, her words slurred as well.

"It's not what he thinks, you know that," Alex said as she pointed at a blue eyed man who was just entering the bar.

"Son of a bitch!" she growled as she drank the rest of her drink in one shot. "Can I have another Malibu, please!" Olivia asked to the barman.

"Why don't you just get a beer tonight, gorgeous?" a familiar voice whispered in her right ear, making she shiver.

She didn't turn to see him; she ignored the question and tried to ignore his presence.

She instead kept her eyes on Alex, who was now talking to a guy and leaving with him.

"Hi, Stabler. Do you mind taking care of Olivia for me? I need to go." Alex said as she hugged Olivia, "Talk to you later, Liv."

Olivia sighed as Alex left. Elliot was now sitting close. Elliot was an asshole, and she wanted to hate him. She told herself that she hated him. She hated him as much as it seemed that she loved him.

* * *

><p>"Are you still mad at me? Sorry, Liv I didn't mean…" He tried to say, but she cut him.<p>

"Stop with the bullshit, Stabler! You know very well that you did mean that!" She was angry; once again he had told her that he was the longest relationship that she ever managed to have with a man, and the fact that it was true made it hurt. It hurt her because she seemed to be falling for the man who seemed to be clueless to the way he made her feel.

Elliot heaved a sigh. "I want to make it up to you. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"The best thing you could do is leave me alone. Before you showed up, I was looking for someone."

Elliot looked around trying to spot just who she was looking at; He sees that her eyes are looking at a guy. Now he was jealous; the envy rushing through his blood. "I don't see anything good over there, but I see someone very hot from where I am."

"Good, tell me where she is. I can arrange things for you; you'll get to be happy and so do I."

Olivia already knew that he had another fight with Kathy because the night before, he had slept on her couch.

"She's in front of me." In no way was he shy at telling her. He could tell that she was drunk, yet he also knew just what she wanted. He was a good detective, but he knew how to be a bad guy.

She stood up to take a look behind her at the girl he was talking about, but she was a little tipsy, and lost her balance. Fast reflexes, Elliot caught and held her.

"Now it's all good," he smirked at her. His eyes looked down at her lips, and he felt himself moving closer to them. He touched her lips with his very lightly. She could tell what he wanted, and, damn it, she wanted it as well, but she was drunk and he was married. However, tomorrow she could guilt the alcohol.

Eyes closed, their lips furiously mashed together, biting on each other's bottom lip as tongues fought for dominance.

"You know I'm drunk and that I still hate you, right?" she asked when they finally broke apart merely to catch a much needed breath of air.

"I know…Just…keep hating me like this." he said as he assaulted her mouth again with his, but now his right hand traveled to her nape and the left hand to her ass, squeezing it gently. He heard her moans; her moans eliciting a reaction from his member.

"I know that I am going to regret this all tomorrow," she pants as she put her hands on the back of his neck.

"Tomorrow is another day," he whispered to her. He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and darted it in.

She closed her eyes shut at his action, holding back her moans and muttered, "I hate you"

"I know," he groaned as he shut her up with a kiss, and pushed her against the wall.

She's drunk, and wet, and she knows this is wrong. She couldn't stop it now because she was not that strongly will powered, especially with the alcohol in her blood. She prayed that anything would happen that would bring back her real morals, those that the alcohol wiped away. For twelve years she had wanted this. Twelve long years she had wanted to be with her partner as a lover. She always thought Kathy was one lucky woman. Now, she was the lucky one or just a second option for him, but at this point, she didn't mind because she was finally going to get what she wanted.

"Elliot, not here." Olivia managed to say when she felt Elliot's hands lifting her dress.

He didn't respond with words; he took her hands and walked to his car. Before they could get it, they were making out again.

Olivia's phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Elliot said as he kissed her neck.

"I need to," She mumbled as she answered it. "Benson… Kathy, yeah I know where he is. I'll tell him. Bye." She put her phone back inside her purse with a sigh. She was half relieved, and half frustrated.

"What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" he asked her.

"Eli fell somewhere and got stitches on his knee. They went to the closest hospital but it is still far away from your home. They need a ride," she said as a single tear drop fell from her eye, "I know where it is, I'll give you the directions."

* * *

><p>After Elliot took Kathy and Eli home, he explained to Kathy that Olivia was with him because she knew how to get to the hospital.<p>

He dropped Olivia off at her apartment. She bid him a quick good bye and practically ran into the building, but not so fast that Elliot couldn't see her tears. He followed her after seeing the first tear fall.

"Wait…why are you crying?" he asked catching her arm, making she stop. He looked at her while she tried to avoid any eye contact with his blue eyes.

She took a deep breath in, and then let it out before speaking. "El, what we were doing is wrong… you have a family," she closed her eyes as she spoke.

"you have a family that I never had, and probably never will have," she opened her eyes, and looked at Elliot as she kept talking.

"You know what's worst?" she didn't give Elliot a time to answer, "I'm sure I'm not going to regret anything in the morning" she sighed as she left him there, as she now cried quietly.

Elliot ran after her and hugged her very tight when he caught up to her "You will have a family." He put a finger under her chin, and turned her face to look at him. He placed a soft kiss to her lips and whispered "you deserve the best." Now the one to leave was he as he left her there, speechless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC? It's your choice. Reviews are welcome! :)<strong>_


	2. Regreting?

**Disclaimer: Anything you see here that you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf.**

_**Beta reader ~ balseirocharmed**_

* * *

><p>On the following day, Olivia was awoken by the ringing of her cellphone as she received a text message from Elliot.<p>

_Liv, are you starting to regret anything yet?_

_Fucking bastard_, she thought to herself as she clicked the keypads of her cellphone.

_Go back to sleep! It's 5 A.M for crying out loud! And we don't even work today!_

He was a bastard; he kept on texting her untill she answered him, because he knew she couldn't turn off her cell phone because they were on call.

_No! I do NOT regret anything. Happy?_

In less than a few seconds, her phone rung, saying: **New Message**.

_Yes! I'm downstairs._

He waited for her text message but instead she showed up downstairs after ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat on the step, next to him.<p>

"I found out Kathy has been cheating on me, and Eli isn't my son."

"El, you have to be wrong...I mean Eli has your eyes" She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook her hand away, as he spoke. "When I got home from here, she told herself. We got in an argument, and she spats out that Eli is not my son," He was clearly upset; his kids meant the world to him, and he had already loved Eli like his own kid.

Olivia sighed softly. "El, I'm sure she was just mad...she could have just said that to get you riled up...maybe none of it is real."

Elliot turned his head, and looked into her eyes. "Liv, stop trying to save my marriage. It has no future anymore; I was trying keep things together because of Eli, but now she said she is going to make sure that I never see that little boy again. She mentioned you, who saved her and Eli, but she hates me."

"No, El, she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't like your job. It's two different things."

"No, it's not. The job is who I am, Liv, and she knew who I was before we get married." He argued.

"Things change, El." Olivia whispered softly

"Wait, are you on her side?" He asked, stunned. Olivia was his partner;she needed to be on his side.

"No, El. I am just trying to keep your family together. I don't have family, and I never did. Your family is beautiful, El, don't break it over something she told you."

He feigned a laugh. "My children are what are beautiful, but my marriage has been a total wreck way before Eli was born. But i can't believe I'm not the father...I've love that little man like my own."

"He's you son, El. Doesn't matter what Kathy says. You're the man raising him...so you're the father"

"She cheated on me, and it hurts." He whispered softly.

"As you never did it before."

"We did not sleep together, Olivia. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, we did NOT sleep together because of me!" She exclaimed.

"If you weren't so stubborn, things could be different." He spat softly.

"Sure, you both could be cheating on each other for a long time." she said sarcastically.

"Cut the bullshit, Liv, as if you never wanted me."

"You are married, Stabler!" she yelled as she stood up.

"Not for much longer, though," he stood up, closer Olivia.

"It was just another fight," she breathed out, as her breath started to become heavy. Elliot was so close that it was dangerous.

"No, it wasn't just another fight. The papers are signed. She is going to give them to her lawyer today." He told her softly.

"Good for you!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Good for us," he murmured softly, catching Olivia's lips with his own before she said anything more. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger, and so was her need for him. When she had no more will to stop it, she responded to his kiss.

She then pulled away, breathlessly. Her lips were swollen from the kiss, and she took a deep breath before asking the man. "Elliot. It's 5:30 a.m. and I'm tired. What do you really want?"

"Don't you see? I want you." He whispered softly, lovingly caressing her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Surprise

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to Dick Wolf.**

****Awesome Beta Reader: _Balseirocharmed_  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>As the kiss between them became hotter, Olivia released a low moan against Elliot's mouth.<p>

"El," Olivia moaned trying to break away from the kiss to speak, but Elliot didn't let her go; neither wanted to break the kiss. "El, let's go inside...the neighbors are gonna be mad," she mumbled against his mouth.

He didn't respond with words, instead he picked her up and got inside of the building.

Olivia's door was open, so Elliot just needed to give it a light push. He walked inside, her in his arms. Kicking his leg backwards, he kicked the door shut.

"Liv, you have no idea how long I have wanted this," he growled as he gently laid her on her sofa, climbing over her, and lying on her, carefully of balancing his own weight.

"El, I still don't think it's a good id..." she was cut off by another rough kiss, which made her forget why she was objecting to all of this.

His hands were everywhere, and now Olivia was also exploring his body with her own hands. "Bedroom," this was the only word said before they continued to the next step in their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Four LONG months later.<strong>

"El, I need to talk to you," Olivia called out as she left her bathroom. They had waited for three months because she had wanted to make sure that she was not the other woman - so she waited until all papers were done; all the t's were crossed, and the i's dotted.

He walked up to her, a small smile playing at his lips. "Sure, beautiful. What's up? Did I hurt you last night? Sorry, but I can't help it...we stayed apart for a whole week." he chanted playfully yet seriously.

Olivia gave him a happy smile, "No, not about that...and last night was amazing... it's another thing, it's complicated." She said, intertwining her left hand fingers with her right hand fingers, an object hidden in between.

"What is it, babe? What's wrong?" He asked, his smile falling as he grew concerned.

Olivia had a particular object in her right hand, and she extended her hand out towards him, and waved the object at Elliot.

"Liv, is it what I think it is?" he asked softly, not even trying to hide the smile that was making its way onto his face.

"I think so, El... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, but..." She started, her voice trailing off.

"Babe, it's not your fault, it is not even a problem, if it's what I think it is." He soothed softly, stepping closer to her.

"We didn't use protection our first time..." she mumbled as her voice went down;she was about to cry.

"Liv, you're pregnant?" He cheered happily.

"It is what this plus means, isn't it?" she replied, pointing at the plus sign on the white object in her hands.

Elliot couldn't help but smile as he embraced her in his arms, kissing her lips gently. Pulling away, he exclaimed softly against her lips, "Oh, God! Liv, I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Thanks for reading it, hope you enjoyed . Reviews are welcome! :)<strong>


End file.
